


You mean I-

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 100 words, Definitely spoilers if you haven't read Wayward Son yet so, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Probably Crack, please, wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Hindsight is 20/20 but there's no rebuilding a burnt bridge. Especially if it's actively burning. Especially if you're a vampire. (They're flammable, you know.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You mean I-

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just can't get it out of my head that Lamb was in his own way.

Podfic Available on Google Drive: [You Mean I-](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iGfYSHBP7QgKtwF49hIzO9VqRrhC0XX8/view?usp=sharing)

“Sir. The background check is ready.”

A well-dressed vampire in a tailored suit stepped into the room.

“It’s in your email, Sir.”

Lamb spun languorously in his chair and downloaded the files to his tablet.

An abnormally long name stood out at the top.

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

...

“You mean I had in my grasp the heir to a line of infamously famous vampire vanquishers who was perfectly willing to let me be if only I would allow him to eliminate my enemy… and I didn’t?”

The subordinate stood quiet, except for a nervous picking at their hem. 

_“...Son of a-”_


End file.
